


Agents 3 and 6

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: It had always been Jeffery Sterling and Nicholas Duval. There was never one without the other, they were best friends but what if they wanted to be something more?





	Agents 3 and 6

Dalton was silent for once, not even the sound of a student studying or a warbler singing. It seemed like it was just going to be a rather peaceful day when suddenly…

“WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” Jeff yelled at his best friend and roommate Nick. Nick and Jeff had been best friends since forever, it had practically always been Jeffery Sterling and Nicholas Duval. There was never one without the other, “I KNOW!” Nick yelled back “NIFF WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GET A MOVE ON!” Wes yelled down the hall. “Well 3, I think we should comply” Jeff then said extending his hand for Nick to take “I think so too 6, let’s go” Nick said taking Jeff’s outstretched hand and dragging him out of the room.

“finally, we were going to start without you” Wes said as the two boys entered the large room “yeah, yeah, it was because someone decided to stay up all night playing video games and choreographing dance numbers” Nick said glaring pointedly at Jeff “well it’s not my fault, you set the alarm clocks” Jeff said sulking with Nick. Everyone knew that their sad mood’s weren’t going to last long because they were always laughing, giggling, making jokes or doing something else that could and would get everyone laughing, but both were determined not to smile. “anyway let’s get on with practice” Wes said “ok I have an idea for a solo” Blaine said speaking up “and what is it” Thad asked rolling his eyes knowing that Blaine’s idea would be that he sings the lead of the song “well I was thinking that maybe I could sing the lead of Angles by Robbie Williams” Blaine said “ok all in favour of Blaine singing Angles, please raise your hand now” Wes said with an air of authority in his voice, practically everyone in the room raised their hands in agreement.

“Ok that’s settled Blaine will be singing the lead of Angles for a Solo and now for the other song” Wes said and everyone began talking to each other about who should sing the song and what song should be sung. “I WILL HAVE ORDER!” Wes yelled smashing his gavel onto the desk in front of him, his gavel was his most prised possession, and Wes’ gavel was like the Nick to his Jeff “what about the second song?” Thad asked “I don’t know, any suggestions?” Wes asked smashing his gavel against the table to silence the room “why don’t we brainstorm ideas and then bring them back next practice” Trent said trying to make himself heard. “Yes, practice dismissed” Wes said eager to leave and relax on his Saturday.

Later on all the Warblers were in their respective rooms with their roommates brainstorming ideas, Wes and David were going through this week’s top ten, Thad and Trent who were working together as Thad’s roommate and boyfriend, Flint was away for the weekend visiting his family and Trent’s roommate wasn’t a warbler, they were going through old songs, Blaine however had his own room at the moment and he was working on his own was looking for songs that suited his voice perfectly. Niff on the other hand were rather busy with something else, Jeff had received a particularly harsh homophobic text and Nick was comforting him “hey you know none of that is true, what did they mean by he will never like you back he’s straight” Nick asked while wrapping his arms around Jeff “n-nothing” Jeff sniffed trying to bury his face into Nick’s blazer. Nick cupped Jeff’s face in his hands and said “come on Jeffie, you know you can tell me, I won’t judge you, you know that” “ok, ok, I Kinda like this guy who would never go out with me the main reason being he’s straight” Jeff sniffled as Nick used his thumb to wipe away Jeff’s tears “will you tell me who” Nick asked concern and confusion filling his voice. “Well he’s funny, sweet, and considerate” Jeff said “what’s his name?” Nick asked curiously “his name begins with N” Jeff said mysteriously. 

“Is it Nelson?” Nick guessed “nope” Jeff said “Neil?” “No” “Nigel” “nope” Jeff replied for the 3rd time “i-is it m-me” Nick stuttered in realisation. “yes Nicky it’s you, you’re the only person who’s ever been there for me and your sweet, funny, kind and considerate, but you would never go out with me” Jeff admitted letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “Jeffie” Nick sighed “ I have a confession too, I’m not as straight as everyone thinks, plus if you really must know I love you too” Nick said in tears himself “really” Jeff said perking up lifting his head up to look at the brunette in shock “with all my heart” Nick cried “but why would anybody want to go out with me, I’m worthless, nobody would ever love me” Jeff sobbed “well I do” Nick said with determination and pushed his lips against the blondes, Jeff sat there in shock but then started to kiss back they pulled away and laid down on Jeff’s bed with Jeff’s head resting on Nick, whilst Nick was absentmindedly playing with Jeff’s hair. Nick let out a contented sigh. “d-do you really love me? I didn’t think anybody would love me” Jeff sighed lifting his head up to look into Nick’s eyes “yes Jeffie of course I love you, I could never love anyone else the way, I love you. None of that is true, the texts I mean, everybody loves you, me, the Warblers, your family, especially me” Nick laughs leaning down to kiss him “so Jeff, i, Nicholas Duval am formally asking you, Jeffery Sterling to officially be my boyfriend” Nick asked getting on one knee and taking Jeff’s hands in his. “oh Nicky, yes I would love to be your boyfriend” Jeff screamed and threw himself at Nick and kissed him passionately “you always were the romantic one” Jeff then mumbles into Nicks blazer as Nick lifted him from the ground and spun him around in a hug. 5 minutes later both Nick and Jeff were reclined comfortably on Nick’s bed snuggling with each other, Nick suddenly shot up realising something.

“We were supposed to choose a song for the Warblers” Jeff sighed “do we have to” he whined “yes but I have an idea for Warbler practice but I’m not telling you it” Nick said. So the spent the rest of the day cuddling, kissing and choosing songs.  
The next day the Warblers were having a meeting “alright order, order” Wes said again smashing his beloved gavel against the desk. When the room quietened down, Wes spoke again “ok before we start I believe Warbler Nick has something to say” “well sing anyway” Nick said from in between Jeff and Blaine. He stood up and started to sing. 

(Nick sings Not Alone by Starkid)

While singing he kept glancing at Jeff. After the song both Nick and Jeff were crying and they both met in the middle of the room in an embrace and Jeff pressed a passionate kiss on Nick’s lips both ignoring the catcalls and wolf whistles from the other Warblers.  
They continued to kiss and then they continued to date throughout their years at Dalton and possibly many years to come. They were the perfect match.


End file.
